Escape
by Ficwriter93
Summary: Set sometime close to wrath in season 7. I thought Clark and Lana deserved some real relaxed time together and they never seemed to get it so I wrote it. May continue may not. If you review let me know! I don't own Smallville it Anything related to it. Clana
1. Convince me

Clark walks down the stairs of the Kent house with a suitcase in each hand, one black and one purple. "I'm still not completely sure this is a good idea," he calls out.

"at this point I don't really care." calls the voice of his girlfriend from upstairs. After a moment the creak of each stair can be heard as Lana descends. Clark places the suit cases by the door And the two meet at the bottom step, Lana standing on the step and Clark on the floor in front of her. Lana wraps her arms around his neck and tilts her head down slightly to meet his gaze. "We've gone through so much lately, seems that life is throwing everything it can at us. I just feel like we need a break from it all. We might not get another chance like this for who knows how long." They pull out of their embrace and Lana walks over to the kitchen table to collect her things. "Right now the world is quiet, and even if that changes we have Kara now. She can watch over the city for just a little while don't you think?"She finishes packing her hand bag and walks over to the couch where Clark is now sitting.

"I suppose." Clark mumbles

Lana sits down, crosses her legs and turns to face him. "I feel like we owe it to ourselves to live a little." She takes hold of clark's hand. "We need to put us first for once. I'm tired of Smallville and all it's problems pushing what you and I have to the back burner. I want us to go somewhere, anywhere, just you and me. No Smallville, no meteor infected, no isis foundation, no super powers. Just us."

Clark turns his head and looks into her eyes. "You're right."

A large grin begins to creep across Lana's face and she chuckles softly."Of course I am."

Clark frowns. "It's just hard to forget about everything that's going on here, everything I have to do, everyone that needs to be saved."

Lana brings her hand to clarks cheek and strokes it softly as she stares into his eyes. She whispers "you never cease to amaze me Clark Kent." she plants a quick kiss on his fore head. "But right now it's time for you to be put first." she leans back and pats her thighs with both hands, " let's get out of here!" she gestures towards the door as she stands up.

Clark grins wide, looks up at Lana, then wraps his arms around her hips and pulls her back over to him. Lana squeals giddily as she reaches for his shoulders to brace herself and keep from falling. The two spend several moments looking into each others eyes both smiling from ear to ear. Lana brushes a lock of hair out of her face with her finger.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Clark asks

Lana studies his face as if she was searching his eyes for the answer. "Not nearly as much as I love you,"she speaks softly. She bends down so she can reach his lips and kisses him slowly. After a few moments Clark stands up and the two walk towards the door. Clark picks up both there suit cases, Lana gives him a look. "You could let me get my own bag for once!"

"Lana no matter how hard you try you're never going to get me to put myself before you. Let me treat you like the queen you are."

"Queen?" Lana chuckles. "Queen of who?"

"Me." Clark responds with out hesitation. Lana roles her eyes and smiles.

"Very well then, lead me to my carriage." she gestures towards the truck outside.

Clark grins,"right away." They load up the truck and head down the Kent farm drive way focused only on being together.


	2. Flight

Chapter 2 Flight

Clark rouses from a very comfortable sleep, as his eyes slowly open he turns his head to the right to see a very pretty face staring back at him. "Lana?" he says in a groggy voice, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I just like watching you sleep." Lana states softly. "I worry about you sometimes. You seem to always have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I can see how all that stress takes its toll on you. But when you sleep it's like all that stress goes away, you seem at peace."

Clark rubs the sleep from his eyes. "If I seem at peace it's because I'm sleeping next to you."

Lana smiles and turns her head to look out of the small window next to her, outside the sun is setting and the horizon is filled with hues of yellow, orange and pink. She turns her eyes to the ground. "Everything seems so small from up here. It makes the biggest problems seem so insignificant." She turns back to face Clark. "I'm glad I could convince you to run away with me. I think this'll be exactly what both of us need."

Clark pushes himself up in his seat and takes hold of Lana's hand. "You should know by now that you don't have to convince me of anything. I'd follow you anywhere." He brings Lana's hand up to his face and kisses it. Lana chuckles softly, settles down into her seat, wraps her arms around clarks bicep and rests her head on his shoulder. Clark looks out the window and takes a deep breath. "So, you wanna let me in on where you're taking me?"

"I've managed to keep it a surprise so far, you really want me to spoil it just before we get there?"

"I guess not." Clark replied as he let out a yawn.

"Maybe we should both get a little rest." Lana said as she did the same.

Just as they were about to close their eyes the entire plane shook, Clark tensed up and turned his vision to the front of the plane.

"What was that?" He said in a nervous voice.

"Relax." Lana replied not even lifting her head. "It's just a little turbulence."

A ding is heard as the fasten seat belts sign over head lights up.

Clark relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, guess I'm just a little tense."

Lana, seemingly unfazed, lets out another yawn. " Maybe one day you won't need a plane to fly through the air, then you won't have to worry about turbulence."

Clark chuckles, "very funny."

"You never know Clark." Lana's voice gets lower as she falls asleep. "I believe you can do anything."

Clark looks down at the girl of his dreams sleeping on his shoulder. "Then that's good enough for me." He kisses the top of her head and settles himself into his seat. He takes one more deep breath then closes his eyes and falls back to sleep.

(The next morning)

The light of the sun creeping in through the window rouses Clark from his sleep. He leans ever so slightly so he can see more clearly. "Sunrise?" He speaks to himself, he looks down to see that Lana is still sleeping. "Wherever you're taking me it must be pretty far." He turns his vision back to the window

"That's the point." Lana states as she rouses from her slumber.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Lana raises her arms above her head and groans as she stretches. "That's ok my love." She smiles as she turns to look at him. "We'll be landing soon anyway!"

" landing where?" Clark thinks to himself. Suddenly the voice of the pilot comes over the intercom.

"Good morning everyone and what a beautiful morning it is. We're gonna be making our final decent here shortly and we should be landing in.." Lana quickly places her hands over Clarks ears and he is unable to hear the rest. After a few more moments of muffled words Lana removes her hands, takes a magazine from the pouch of the seat in front of her and begins to flip through the pages. Chuckling she says "wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we?"

"So I'm guessing that means you're gonna make me close my eyes through the airport? Like you did in metropolis?"

"Maybe." Lana says playfully. "Don't worry. I'll lead the way." she winks at him and smiles.

Clark leans over and whispers in her ear. "You know I could just use my X-ray vision to see it anyway."

Not looking up from her magazine Lana asks, "but you wouldn't do that to me would you? Not after all the work I've put in to make this special?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Clark answers as he takes Lana's hand.

"Besides." Lana turns her head and softly touches her forehead to clark's and whispers"I said no powers mister!"

"You're the boss." Clark replies as a smile creeps across his face.

Lana smiles and gives him a quick kiss. "I like the sound of that." She sits back and pulls the shade down over her window. "Now sit back and relax till we land, all will be revealed in time," she orders trying to use and alluring voice and succeeding in clarks opinion.

"What ever you say ma'am." he smiles even wider and sits back in his seat.


	3. Moonlight

California had been amazing. An entire week of hiking through the massive forests of the Redwood National Park, taking in the amazing scenery and sailing on the banks of Lake Tahoe and worming through the thousands of people at Disney land and Sea World. They had done it all.

"Lana was right." Clark kept thinking to himself. "This was exactly what we needed." The past week had been the happiest that the two had been in a long time and even though a small part of him still didn't want to admit it it felt good to Clark to be able to let everything go and just focus on his relationship with Lana. For once in their lives there was nothing that could come between them and to Clark it felt more free than he ever had in his life. Yet sadly, like all things in life, it had to come to an end. Today was their last day in California before heading home. Thankfully Lana had one more surprise in store. Clark was great full that their bliss didn't have to end just yet.

(That evening)

"Are you ready yet?" Clark calls from the living room of their hotel suite. Lana is in the bedroom with the door closed.

"Be patient!" She responds. "Trust me. It's gonna be worth it!"

"I don't doubt that at all." Clark chuckles.

After a few minutes Lana emerges from the bedroom and looks out the window. "The sun will be setting soon. Let's go!" She grabs clarks hand and pulls him towards the door. "Come on hurry! Grab your pack and lets go!"

She pulls harder as they head out the door and down the hall forcing Clark to jog behind her.

"Lana why the big rush?" Clark inquires.

"I'm just excited!" She exclaims giddily. "I've been waiting for this night all week!"

"Oh really?" Clark inquired. "Must be something special you have in store."

She looks back and gives him a big smile. "Oh it is!" She gives him a playful wink. They head out of the hotel lobby and walk to their rental car. The next hour is spent in the car laughing and reminiscing together. Just one more thing about this trip that Clark never wanted to end, he hadn't felt this carefree in so long and it made him so happy. It made him want to keep it going even after they got home.

The next red light they hit he turned to look at her."Lana." She turned to look back at him. "This trip has been the best time I've had in such a long time. I know that you planned it because you wanted me to be able to relax and free up some space in my head for the more important things in life. And you're right. I know that I haven't been the most loving, dedicated partner as of late. With everything going on in Smallville and metropolis it's been nearly impossible to think about anything else.

Lana looks into his eyes and places her hand on top his free hand. "It's ok." She says in a low longing voice.

"No, it's not. You're the person I love, the one I want to be with all my life. When things get hard any normal person would turn to their loved one for support, but I haven't done that." The light turns green, Clark focuses on the road but keeps up his firm tone. "I've always kept you at arms length, especially once you learned all there is to know about me. I guess I'm just scared that letting you get so involved in the other half of my life has put you in even more danger. I feel like I've hurt you more than I've helped you. I'm scared to let go and let my guard down because I'm afraid of losing you and I know our relationship has suffered because of it. I am truly sorry for that."

"Clark I know you're scared, so am I, so is everybody who's throwing all they have into any relationship. No matter how strong a relationship is it's always a risk and with risk comes fear. What we have to decide together," she stressed, "is if we're going to let that fear stop us from being happy or if we're going to overcome it and have faith that what we have is stronger than anything that would try to tear us apart."

They had reached there destination, a staging area for parking and preparing for the trails ahead. It was placed against the edge of a hilly terrain. At the end of the lot was a post with a sign describing a few different trails. Clark parked the car and he and Lana got their bags and lanterns out of the back seat.

"Lana should we really be out here this late at night? Seems like wherever we're going would be off limits by now."

"Come on Clark live a little. It's not even that dark yet and we've got our lanterns. We'll be fine. Besides, "Lana walks over to Clark and plants a quick kiss on his lips." If any vicious wildlife gets too close I'll have you to protect me."

"Oh so now I can use my powers?" He chuckles.

"Well if we're about to be mauled to death by a hungry little raccoon that's an obvious exception." She replies sarcastically. They both laugh. "Now come on!" Lana gives Clark a playful punch to the shoulder. "You're not afraid of a little walking are you?"

Clark gives her a funny look. "After the week we've had? I think not. Lead the way."

(6 miles of hiking later)

Lana had lead Clark down a very long winding trail. When they had finally reached what seemed to be the end they came Upon a clearing. The moon was full and bright over head and there was just enough light to make out a body of water and a long stretch of sand. It was a beautiful sight.

Lana had sat down to catch her breath. After a few moments she spoke up. "Well here we are." she said still breathing somewhat heavily. "Welcome to wildcat beach." Clark reached for her hand and helped her up off the ground, he pulled her into a soft embrace.

"It's perfect!" He said excitedly.

"I know." Lana said looking up at him. "I wanted to find somewhere we could be alone and just enjoy ourselves, I figured this would be a nice way to end our trip. With a memory we can cherish forever."

"You thought correctly." Clark said.

Lana took hold of his hand and lead Clark towards the water. The beach was completely empty, they had the entire place to themselves. Lana picked out a spot, unpacked the bags and set everything up. She put down a blanket and lit some candles. Then she unpacked a dinner she had prepared special for the occasion. Lastly she brought out a radio and placed a CD in the disc drive. "I've put together a little mix I thought would help to set the mood." She smiled playfully. The two sit down to eat and enjoy the meal Lana had prepared. Once they had finished Clark stood up and reached down for Lana's hand, she took it and together they walked to the edge of the water. Another song had started so Clark bowed and asked, "can I have this dance?"

Lana smiles remembering their dance at prom. "I thought you'd never ask." She replied. They wrapped their arms around each other and began to sway back and forth.

"You really know how to woo a guy don't you?" Clark chuckled as a smile crept across his face. "All the amazing things we've done this week and now this? I doubt anyone could be luckier than I am to have you in my life."

Lana lowers her voice to almost a whisper."No I'm the lucky one." She tightens her grip around his torso. "I'm the lucky one who gets to be there for you, I'm the lucky one who gets to support you through all your life. I get to be the shoulder you come to cry on, I get to be the crutch that holds you up when you can't stand on your own. I get to be the one who gives you strength. I'm the lucky one Clark Kent, because you chose me." The two bring their lips together and kiss long and slow, they're so focused on each other that they don't even notice the song end. After a few moments of silence the next song comes on. It was Everything by Life house. This surprised Clark.

"What made you pick this song.?"

"I'm not sure." Lana replied as she nestled her head in clark's chest. "It just felt right." As the two slowly swayed back and forth Clark thought about that dance he had almost had with Lana all those years ago back in high school.

"Well what do ya know." He thought to himself. "She actually saved me that dance." Clark closed his eyes, Lana closed hers and the two continued dancing in the dark, the only lights came from the moon and Lana's candles. The only sounds were the waves breaking on the shore and the soft sound of Lana's breath against his chest. Here Clark felt like the rest of the world disappeared, in this moment he truly felt at peace. They began to slowly move in circles. For some reason Clark couldn't feel his feet touching the ground, but he thought nothing of it, he was too focused on the moment and how wonderful he felt. After several minutes of this he felt Lana lift her head up, still Clark did not open his eyes. Lana whispered in his ear

"Clark." She spoke so softly. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't use your powers."

Confused Clark spoke up. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

"Well don't look now but…"

Clark opens his eyes and looks into Lana's. Lana nods towards the ground. Clark looks down to see that they're no longer on the ground at all. They're slowly floating in circles above the water just off the shore. Clark gets a surprised look on his face, not knowing what to say he just keeps staring at the water below them. After a Moment Lana puts her finger under Clark's chin and tilts his head up.

"Clark?" She asks softly, "are you ok?"

Clark looks deep into her eyes. "I'm…I'm…I'm fly-." Before he could even finish uttering that word the two plummeted into the water below. It was only up to their knees but It was cold and made Lana scream and burst out laughing. Once Clark realized what had happened he began to laugh as well.

Lana placed her hands on clarks cheeks. "You did it!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him. "You were flying!"

Still laughing from bewilderment Clark looked from Lana down to his feet then back to Lana. "I don't know if I'd call it flying exactly, but yeah, I guess I kind of was!" He pulls Lana in closer and kisses her. "I've never been able to do that before, I guess I just needed the right inspiration." He takes Lana's hand and leads her back on to shore.

Lana smiles. "I wonder if you'll ever be able to do it again."

"I don't know if I ever will or not, either way I don't care. You gave me the strength to do it in the first place. That's all the proof I need to know that this thing we have is going to work. I'm going to make it work no matter what it takes. I'm going to be a better partner. You'll see. I'm going to show you every day from now on."

The biggest smile she had ever had stretched across Lana's face. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear."

END


End file.
